


New Hope ---BATIM---

by luckykitty0523



Series: Bendy and the Ink Machine Time loop Series [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone wants to punch Joey, Good Parent Henry Stein, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other, Parent Henry Stein, Parent-Child Relationship, Partial Mind Control, Tired Henry Stein, child-like bendy, everyone confused, everyone is henry inky child, henry guilt, henry is mute, protective bendy, protective henry stein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: (This story idea doesn't belong to me but the story belongs to me. This is a continuation of the previous one called “New purpose” and go check it out or this will not make a lot of sense. Enjoy the story)(THIS IS A MINI STORY)
Relationships: Alice Angel & Henry Stein, Bendy & Henry Stein, Boris & Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence & Henry Stein
Series: Bendy and the Ink Machine Time loop Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Discovered Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story idea doesn't belong to me but the story belongs to me. This is a continuation of the previous one called “New purpose” and go check it out or this will not make a lot of sense. Enjoy the story)
> 
> (THIS IS A MINI STORY)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry was tired and who could blame him but now that he had had what he called his “wake up call” he had begun to notice small changes that he would have never noticed unless he had been paying attention. One of those changes had been the searchers and how while they still attacked him their formations were slightly off and they didn’t attack all at once like they had before. Other changes he noticed in the next few loops were the new or even missing ink stains on the walls or new items were in new places or shifted to face new directions. While this may not seem very important to another person to henry however, who had been experiencing the same thing for who knows how long, it meant everything to him. Henry could feel guilt and shame wash over him as grabbed the next item, a bendy plushie, to turn on the machine. His hand trembled against the toy as tears burned his eyes but refused to fall. 

_ “How long have I been stuck in my own sadness that I have ignored others like me? _ ” Henry swallowed around the ball of regret in his throat as he began his slow walk to his old drawing desk. Henry knew that Joey wouldn’t be doing these changes because he wanted her to suffer for abandoning their dream, it was always joeys never his. That only left that someone was remembering or has remembered the loops all this time but just like henry have been unable to anything but follow the script set by Joey. Henry got lost in thoughts as his body moved like second nature to get the remaining items to startup the machine. 

_ “Could it be that person is the one doing the changes?”  _ Henry chewed the idea and while it may seem very likely that still gave him an answer as to who it could be. Henry suddenly paused and looked up at the poor borise strapped to the table _ ,sorrysorrybuddysorrypleasesorry _ , and noticed a giant blob of ink hanging off the wooden ceiling that he had never seen before. It suddenly clicked as he recognized what the ink clump was for.

_ “Isn’t that ink supposed to be for making this in the lower levels? _ ” Henry was shocked that this was here when it wasn’t supposed to appear until the elevator crashed into the lower floors and yet it was here also like a sign-

Henry's eyes widened as his heart felt like it had stopped beating for a moment and he quickly grabbed his looking glass and brought it up. Golden words appeared on the wall but unlike the ones henry wrote these ones had a hint of silver with the golden color and were much messier than his own. 

**_bRaek lo0P….HeN...rY sA...v...E...thEM...bel...i..ve...TO...ch..A...nGE..._ **

_ “Believe to change?” _ Henry knew that the person who wrote this was that voice and not him and maybe because of that it would explain why the writing had some silver mixed in the usual gold ink. However that brought another question to his mind, did the voice always be remembered or did they just begin to recall the loops. And if Joey had any control over them like head over henry, like not allowling him to speak unless it is forced out of him for the stupid script, then it would be hard to find who they are. Henry's face tilted down into a frown as he flipped the switch for the ink flow and more words tumbled from his lips without his consent making him purse his lips in distaste.That meant if he wanted to find the voice he would have to watch everyone closely to see if their were any hints being dropped but that would take at least a while if he wanted to study EVERYONE. However he had all the time in the world and only had something to gain in the end. 


	2. Bendy's Rebellion

_ Deja vu was something Henry was very familiar with seeing as he had seen the same things occur multiple times but before he remembered- a long time ago, henry didn’t know the loop existed. Henry wasn’t sure how many loops it took before he began to feel deja vu at certain events that soon changed to a strange sense of familiarity. Then one loop he spoke to his once best friend, Joey, but when he walked through the door back into the inky halls of the studio his memories STAYED. They didn’t vanish and the longer he continued on his journey and the more things he did that he remembered doing in the previous loop it clicked.  _

_ Those times he felt like he had done something before, those times when he wasn’t surprised when a bendy cut popped out of nowhere, or even at times Henry knew where the item Alice asked was. He had been repeating these twisted events in this hell of a studio over and over and for whatever reason, he was aware and _ **_he wanted to forget._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Arck!!!-” Henry groaned lowly as he rubbed his sore shoulder that he had slammed into when he ran into the miracle fox away from demon bendy. The sound of Bendy slow steps reached Henry's ears as the ink demon limped past his hiding place and disappeared into the wall at the end of the hall. Henry did not wait and get out of the miracle box knowing full well that bendy wouldn’t come back once he had left. He sighed, rolled his stiff shoulder releasing some of its tension, and steady his grip on his axe before marching forward to complete his task in destroying all the bendy cutouts for Alice. 

However before he could even make it two feet from the miracle box, the halls once again became covered by bendy’s inky webs and henry's heartbeat beat loudly in his ears. The man had been so shocked since this wasn’t supposed to happen, that he didn’t bother to hide. The thing that snapped him out of his trance was bendy’s warming screech before loud thumping footsteps charged at him and Henry by instincts turned and once again ducked into the miracle station. Henry barely even noticed when bendy left again more focused on his thought as the idea roamed his mind and theory rose but he didn’t have enough information to conclude anything. The thing he was certain about was that...wasn’t Bendy’s normal behavior meaning something was off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Ever since Henry had gained the ability to remember the loops, it has been a living actual hell. He quickly found out that there were invisible rules place that Henry could not break no matter what, _

  


  1. **_Do not speak unless you are meant to._ **



  


_ Simple enough right? Henry had attempted to tell the nice Alice or even Tom sometimes about the time loop but every time he attempted to his throat would stop working and no sound would ever leave his lips and writing didn’t work as well since anything he attempted to write would turn into the unreadable chicken scratch. The second rule was more of a pain than the first one but still simple enough to follow even if Henry did not want to.  _

  


  1. **_All Events cannot be changed._ **



  


_ This was something that took Henry a while to figure out as it took some observation skills to figure this particular rule. He had been attempting to change Boris' fate but nothing he did would change it, then when he tried to not get knocked out by Sammy it also didn’t work. No matter where he stood if he was prepared or if he tried to attack, his body would freeze up against his will and Sammy would hit him into unconscious.  _

__

  1. **_Follow the script._ **



_ This...was the hardest rule for him to accept. Henry found that not only was his speech muted unless forced to but his actions were limited as well. Henry was not able to move in certain points, forced to listen to monsters speak or even doors closed that he could have easily busted down if the stupid script allowed him to. At one point earlier on when he was stupid and naive, he sat sitting in by the machine and didn’t bother to gather any of the items and after a while found that if he did nothing then nothing would happen. This was all a game- or more specifically a show created by Joey's twisted mind. Henry for all his patience and kindness had none to give that cruel bastard he once called a friend, partner...brother...It didn’t matter what he wanted, did, or tried to say...everything had to go the way the script was set... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minus the small incident with bendy the loop went back to normals and no changes were made as far as henry could tell and he was truly trying to pay attention. It was during that final battle with Beast Bendy that something truly changed.

As Henry ran down the hall with the “END” Disk in his hand he stood by the makeshift throne and mentally sighed as his body was forcefully moved against his will as he turned to wait for the huge black creature to appear and for Henry to once again destroy his creation only to begin this horrid cycle again. A second passed and then another but Bendy never appeared. Strangely enough, the disappearance of bendy does nothing to stop the normal scene to play out as he proceeds to place the disk into its usual place and lights flash but still no bendy anywhere. The scene plays out like normal dispute bendy’s disappearance and with a flash of light, he is once again in Joey’s Home. If Henry had any control over his body he was sure his face would be one of pure bafflement and confusion and not like the usual anger he feels became what just happened with bendy? Dispute Bendy chasing him down and even killing him multiple times, henry can’t help but feel protective over his creation which makes him all that much guitar since he is unable to do anything anyways. By the time Henry pays attention again, Joey has finished his speech about how it was “Henry’s Fault” Joey ended like this and once again walked through the door into the studio. Henry stands there for a moment and without any real thought begins his usual route as quickly as possible because he had to make sure bendy it okay- he has to make sure his creation ~~ child ~~ is okay!!!-...


End file.
